It all started with a Prank
by Vinny11
Summary: AU PoA -Harry wanted to meet the Ravenclaw seeker but decides that he is too busy with other concerns. What happens if Fred and George have other ideas ? No definite pairings No Slash


A/N: Just an idea that I was tinkering around with. If I get good feedback I'll be more inspired to continue it. Hope you guys enjoy

Notes: This fanfiction starts during chapter 10 of PoA. Specifically after the first lesson that Lupin promised to teach Harry the Patronus Charm. Page 189.

Disclaimer: I am only borrowing the magical world and characters from J.K Rowling so if you sue me you won't get a dime. (I'm poor enough as it is)

Chapter 1: Pranked

The morning of the last Saturday of November found Harry Potter very _very_ anxious. It was breakfast time, and all the students were buzzing about the quidditch match which was going to take place later the same morning. Gryffindor is not going to play in the match but the results, as Wood kept reminding the team, affect their chances at the Quidditch Cup.

Other than that, this would be one of the few times that Harry, Ron and Hermione would watch a match together. (Harry was picked to play for Gryffindor during his first year).

Despite the unpredictability of the outcome, there are quite a few things that Harry was worried about. The Dementors are his main concern because their effects seemed to be magnified when they were around him. Indeed they affect him so much that a moment with one dementor could make him faint. Professor Lupins promise had somewhat eased his mind but it was still nagging on him because a part of him feels sick when he hears his parents final moments but another part wanted to hear them.

His second problem was the loss of his faithful broomstick. The _Nimbus 2000 _which was destroyed when it was blown towards the whomping willow remains in the sack buried under the things in his trunk. Just like when he was in the Hospital Wing, he could not bear throwing it away.

His next concern was far more sinister, although he would not admit it to anyone because he knew their reactions very well. It was the Grim, twice it appeared and twice he was almost killed. He did not want to believe in the superstition but the evidence was very real. This is not counting the fact that Sirius Black was after him.

His musings were interrupted by Ron who just finished eating and was now in the process of convincing Hermione to accompany them to the match.

"Come on Hermione. All we've been doing lately is staying cooped up in the castle. Let's take a break and enjoy the sunshine." Said the youngest Weasley son

"You call this sunshine?" replied Hermione while jabbing her head at the ceiling of the great hall. It was drizzling.

"Besides, I have a lot of homework that hasn't been reviewed" she finished with a bite to her buttered toast.

Rons ears went red but he was undaunted in his quest to get Hermione to go with them.

"_Please_ Hermione. It will be more fun if you came with us." said Ron who put a lot of emphasis on 'Please' and 'Hermione'.

That was all it took. After a few moments, the trio made their way towards the Quidditch pitch along with the rest of the school. The prominent colors were Canary Yellow and Blue, representing the two Hogwarts House teams that would be playing.

The three friends found seats in a Gryffindor dominated part of the stands with the Weasley twins behind them but they paid it no mind, a mistake which Harry would regret later. They watched the players warming up and chatted every now and then to the people around them. After a half hour, Ron told the other two that he was hungry and asked if they wanted anything from the snack cart. Ron and Hermione went to get refreshments from the concession stand and had asked Harry to mind their seats for them. Although Harry was curious why it took two of them, he held his tongue and just nodded.

While they were gone, he focused his attention to the teams on the field. The Hufflepuff team was huddled around their goal post. Presumably going over some last minute strategy changes that their captain, the 5th year Prefect Cedric Diggory, had planned.

Harry would never admit it, but part of him was jealous of Diggory. Tall , popular, handsome, smart. It seemed like the man could do no wrong. In addition to that he had just beaten Harry at the sport he was so proud of. Prior to the last match, Harry had never failed to catch the snitch, and it was eating him inside. Personally leaving out the fact that it was not his fault that dementors were there.

Before he could sink further into depression, Harry decided to focus on the other team. Unlike the Badgers, The Ravenclaw team was having a free flying time before the match. He intended to look at every player and possibly scout them as he had not played against ravenclaw before. However the first player he saw caught his full attention so quickly that he forgot to breathe for a moment.

He did not know who she was but found himself mesmerized by her flying. He deduced that she was the seeker because aside from her small frame, she did not hold a bat and was not with the three people who were trying to put a quaffle through the rings which was guarded by another player. Despite the glaring holes in his logic he just went with what he thought of, mentally noting that it wasn't that important to know her position anyway.

He gazed at her silently and intensely. He responded when someone was talking to him and was cheering with Ron and Hermione during the match. (His suspiscion proving to be correct when Diggory tailed her as soon as the whistle sounded). Unfortunately, his intense staring did not escape the observant eyes of Gryffindors resident troublemakers.

They thought that Harry saw the snitch at first but when they followed his line of sight, they knew that Harry was a bit too preoccupied to be searching for the snitch, or watching the match for that matter. They even counted how long Harry was staring. It was 180 – 70 Ravenclaw when the-boy-who-lived finally looked at something else. Ron knocked his glasses askew and had to fix it.

When he resumed his 'watching' , George leaned over to Fred and whispered something to his twins ear. The resulting conspiratory grin was missed by everyone who did not look like Fred Weasley. No one even noticed when the twins excused themselves early. Mostly because it started raining harder and most of the audience were opening umbrellas at the time.

The match finished and left Harry with a considerably brighter mood. Ravenclaw had flattened Hufflepuff. That meant that Gryffindors chances of winning the Quidditch cup had risen. Although Harry was sure that Oliver Wood would use this as an excuse to have practice five days a week.

He was chatting animatedly with Ron and Hermione on the way to the castle when he felt something wrong. He stopped and began searching his pockets.

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Hermione when she noticed that Harry had stopped.

"I can't find my wand." Said harry who was vigorously checking all of his pockets a second time.

"Did you have it when we were at the stands?" asked Ron who had retreated back to his friend. Hermione right behind him, silently waiting for him to finish his search.

"Yes. I think I left it there, I better check." Said Harry and he turned around at once and was making his way to the stadium again.

"Do you want us to come with you?" shouted Ron and Hermione

"No I'll be fine, you guys go ahead" harry shouted back and disappeared into the sea of students going back to the castle. Hermione and Ron went back first and decided to save Harry a seat in the Great Hall.

Harry didn't rush towards the stands, he probably should have, but he didn't want to force his way through the throngs of people coming out of the entrance to the stadium. It took almost twenty minutes but the crowd was finally thin enough that he could comfortably squeeze his way through. He walked to the staircase leading up to where they were seated and the hairs at the back of his neck stood up.

He looked around and found no one but he had the feeling that someone was watching him. He shook it off and went up the remaining flights of stairs.

He looked everywhere. Under the benches, between seats, he even inspected every crack that could possibly hide his wand but to no avail. He was getting worried now, without his wand he was completely vulnerable to anything that might attack him.

His thought went to the Grim and Sirius Black.

Not wanting to waste any time, he ran down the stairs and intended to sprint to Gryffindor tower, hoping to Merlin that he left it by his dresser. However as he neared the entrance once more he heard someone shout and he tripped.

In his surprise, he just closed his eyes and waited for the impact. It never came because somebody had caught him. He opened his eyes and saw that it was Fred. He breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps too soon.

"Fred, am I glad to see you." He managed to say while Fred helped him steady himself.

"No Problem" replied the weasley twin with a grin, then he pointed his wand at harry at said.

"Pertrificus Totalus"

Harry immediately felt his body freeze up. He could do nothing as he fell flat on his back, much like Neville two years ago when Hermione used the same spell on him.

Then he felt himself being hoisted up and moved. Harry did not need to see him to know that George was his accomplice. However a small fear struck Harry. 'What are they going to do to me?' he thought

"Don't worry Harry" said Fred who was holding his spell bound feet as they made their way towards wherever the twins wanted to take him.

"We won't hurt you"

"In fact, we are going to help you" said a voice which Harry recognized as George.

The third year tried to reply but no sound came from him.

"We know that this looks really bad" continued Fred

"But trust us" said George who finally stopped.

They propped Harry in the wall and released the body bind curse. The first thing that Harry said was.

"What are you playing at?"

"Woah, easy there Harry, we just want to confirm something" said Fred

"Didn't mean to scare you, Honest" said George with a fake scared accent that made Harry think of Quirrel without stuttering and while he was pretending to be scared of snape.

"What do you want?" said Harry with more force than he meant to.

Unfazed, Fred and George continued the questioning, alternating with each other.

"You see…."

"We noticed that…."

"You were…."

"Fixated on a certain player"

Harry felt himself break out in cold sweat. 'They couldn't have known, Was I that obvious?' he asked himself.

"Harry, Harry, Harry" said Fred

"It's perfectly normal" said George

"I don't know what you are talking about" Harry mumbled trying to find a way out, Unfortunately George was blocking the only way out , and he didn't fancy jumping out of the window.

"Oh…" said Fred

"I see" followed George

"Denial" they finished in unison.

Then they both threw an arm on Harrys shoulders then said

"Be honest with us Harry."

"If you had the chance, would you try to get to know her?"

Harry paused for a while. He was curious about her, there is no denying that. But would she even look at me? I don't know her, I only saw her today. I know absolutely nothing about her, except that she is a Ravenclaw. Harry mused on other things like lacking self confidence and being shy but when he asked himself the bottomline question. He knew that there is only one honest answer. He wasn't sure if it was wise telling Fred and George what he really thought but he trusted his gut enough because he considered them brothers.

"Yes" he answered firmly.

Identical grins plastered themselves on the twins faces. Then quite suddenly one of them opened a door that Harry had not noticed and they shoved Harry inside.

Harry was pushed face first on the tiled floor, when he turned around Fred and George were still sporting their grins. Then Fred drew something from his pocket and said in an uncharacteristically quiet voice.

"Don't make too much noise Harry" he said.

And that was when Harry recognized his wand. He quickly stood up but Fred had already closed the door and Harry, not realizing the racket that he made, was about to pound on it had it not been for someone calling out from somewhere to his right.

"Who's there?" Said the voice in a Scottish accent, for some reason Harry registered it as soothing before he registered it as a girls voice.

In a panic, he opened the biggest locker he could find. Fortunately it was open. Harry dived in and shut the locker door; however the door would not shut on its own and seemed to be opening every time he tries to close it. In desperation he just let the door go and lucky for him it stopped opening after a few inches. Hopefully he would not be discovered if he was really where he thought he was. He was hoping that Merlin would intervene to prevent a disastrous outcome.

"Hello?" the girl continued to call.

Through the small crack, Harry could see that he was in a lot of trouble, His suspicions were correct. Fred and George had pushed him into the Ravenclaw girls locker room. And he saw the girl he was watching so intently during the match calling out into the empty locker room. What's worse was that she was only wearing a towel. She had just finished her shower.

'Her voice is so angelic' he thought but caught himself.

'This isn't the time to be a pervert' he scolded himself mentally. 'I need to get out of here'

But he knew the chances of that are slim, he doesn't have his wand and if he tried to sneak out the girl would surely notice.

'I'm going to kill the twins' he though angrily.

He chanced a peek again, the girl really was beautiful. She had creamy skin, almost porcelain. Long black hair which was wet and clung to her back, and suddenly it clicked in Harrys mind that she was only wearing a blue towel.

In his surprise he lost balance and knocked over the pail beside him.

'Oh Shit!' was the only thought in his mind.

"WHO IS THERE!?" she said loudly, but Harry could hear panic in her voice.

Harry just sighed in resignation. He knew he was caught. He only hoped that the girl would be understanding enough to let him murder the twins before he was expelled. No matter what the reason, being caught in the womens locker room certainly was against the rules.

He closed his eyes and just hoped for the best.

Keeping them closed he held his hands up to show surrender and stepped out of the locker.

Harry determinedly kept them shut. He did not want to make this worse than it already is. He heard the door creak and he took two steps forward. He did not know if there was a wand pointed at him although given the circumstance he knew that his alibi was weak, even if it was the truth.

"You're Harry Potter" It was a statement that he heard before but the anger behind them made him wince.

"Why in the world would you do something like this? Have you lost your mind?" although her tone is somewhat calm, the quaver in it suggests that she would like nothing more than to pelt him with the most hurtful spells that she knew.

"It's not what it looks like" Harry tried to say but was almost immediately cut off by the Ravenclaw Seeker.

"Not what it looks like?! It looks to me that you were hiding in the Broom cupboard and watching me while I changed! Have you no decency?!" she almost shrieked.

"Look, I can explain, but you have to believe me. I did not come in here to be a peeping tom" harry replied with an almost pleading tone and silently praying that she would at least give him the benefit of the doubt.

As the silence grew longer he hoped that she had lowered her wand. Still keeping his eyes shut, he felt that silence is the best option and just waited for the player to say something.

"Alright, I will listen to your explanation" she said and Harry felt hopeful. Maybe she was just going to forgive and forget. However those hopes were dashed when she added.

"But I intend to take this up with my Head of House."

He heard a locker being opened and then a shriek.

"What the…?! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!"

'Oh Bugger.' Thought Harry

He could almost imagine her face as she rounded on him and started telling him off.

"First you break in here, then you steal my clothes. WHERE ARE THEY POTTER!" she shouted,

"I didn't .. I swear…" He began but was drowned out by the continuation of her tirade.

"It's not enough to steal my Quidditch Robes, You had to steal my School clothes and wand too!" Harry could feel the anger radiating off her, and he had to admit, he was more scared now than when he faced the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened but I didn't take anything I swear! I would explain it to Professor Flitwick if I have too." Said Harry who was wishing for any way out.

He heard her huff and replied

"Fine let's talk to Professor Flitwick, but I can't just walk out of here in a towel." Said the girl.

After a few moments thought Harry spoke.

"I have an idea if you are willing to listen."

Since they both didn't have their wands, they were forced to search for clothes in the lockers. Harry searched the Gryffindor womens locker rooms. However he does not know the combination that his female teammates use. After trying everything he could think of, he searched the Gryffindor mens locker room. Fortunately he found one of Katie Bells pants and blouse inside George Weasleys locker. He did not even want to think about how it got there. He was just thankful that he had something just in case the girl didn't find anything.

He went back and knocked softly on the Ravenclaw locker room and she opened it just a crack.

"Did you find anything?" he asked

"No, everything is either locked or dirty." She replied.

After giving her the clothes and an awkward thank you, she closed the door and changed while Harry just leaned against the wall beside the door. After a few minutes she opened it again and said that the blouse was too tight.

"I'll be right back" said Harry.

They walked together in silence, both not knowing what to say to each other. Harry could not look her in the eye and he feared that he had offended her beyond forgiveness. He was mentally counting down towards his doom. He cursed the weather for being gloomy and rain free because he was hoping a deluge would delay the inevitable.

All too soon they were at the doors of the great hall, and lunch was obviously being served. Harry suddenly found himself scared of the reaction of the school. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the girl once again who tapped him on the shoulder.

He looked at her with questioning eyes although he could not seem to meet her gaze.

"Thanks" she said.

"What?" was the smart reply from Harry.

"For helping me, I'm not sure if you are as innocent as you say but I would wait until we explain it to Professor Flitwick." She added a small smile at the end which made Harry blush and look away.

She giggled and he chuckled.

"Are you ready to face the music?" she asked.

"No" he answered honestly with a grimace.

"Let's go in" she told him.

"wait." Said harry a little rushed

"yes?" said the ravenclaw, there was no trace of anger in her eyes now but she was still very guarded.

"What's your name?" asked Harry

"It's Cho. Cho Chang." She replied "now enough stalling"

Together they opened the doors of the Great Hall, and expectedly many heads turned in their direction. Most of the jaw dropped at what they saw. It was not because lunch was halfway over but because Harry Potter came with Cho Chang. She was wearing Harry's Gryffindor sweater.


End file.
